Wind is a vast resource for clean and renewable energy. Development of wind as a source of electrical power helps reduce CO2 emissions produced by the generation of electricity. To generate electricity from wind, large wind turbines are used to convert the kinetic energy of the wind into electricity. As a wind turbine extracts energy from the wind, the air slows down and the nature of the wind field is modified. Thus, the kinetic energy of the higher speed wind is transferred to the wind turbine resulting in slower speed wind.
Commercial production of electric power from wind is typically produced in wind farms. These wind farms may consist of a few dozen to a hundred or more wind turbines. The wind turbines in a wind farm may be distributed over many hundreds of square kilometers. The wind turbines in a wind farm may also share a power collection and communication network.